Elsword: Our Hearts, Unlock!
by SeraphimBeatz
Summary: Miharu and the Elgang wake up all having 3 unique type of eggs in their beds, confused but interested by this, they keep these eggs with them at all times, Unlocking new secrets about themselves and their own fighting abilities and more about each others personalities as well! Join Miharu and the Elgang on a long journey of Change!
1. Our Hearts, Unlock!

**Miharu: Okay, ever since I wrote that chapter of 'Miharu's Fate' I've had this idea in my head and I'm just now being able to write the first chapter! OH JOY!**

**Aisha: Shugo Chara mix? Sort of?**

**Miharu: I would've put it in Crossover but honestly, not one character from Shugo Chara is going to be in here. It's just the idea concept from it.**

**Raven: Oh look you were able to make a INCREDIBLY LONG CHAPTER MIHARU!**

**Miharu: Oh...Eheheheh, I just had to write it, I was excited! Sue me!**

**Raven: Well just saying chill woman.**

**Miharu: Whateva.**

**Rena: Miharu you sure you should be up this late writing? I mean your sick...**

**Miharu: I'm not sick enough to stay home from school so I'm not sick enough to stop writing! **

**Rena: My such enthusiam...**

**Chung: She's sneezing all over the place and her right eye is a fountain. Also she can't breathe through her nose anymore **

**Miharu: Just...stuffy...I'll be...fine X.x**

**Everyone: MIHARU!**

**Miharu: En..joy X.x**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

**Wastashitachi no Kokoro...An ROKKU!**

* * *

_A world, a Dimension of endless stars and sparkles with a purple background appeared around me, I stared at my body, which I flushed brightly to see I was naked, but I was glowing such a immense white color in hid it pretty well, my hair color glowed brightly along with my eyes, where was this? _

"_Watashi no kokoro….An…Rokku!" I shouted and began to spin arching my arms behind me as my hair which the band that held it up had disappeared twirled and spun with my body gracefully, a Phoenix flame flew around my body and wrapped around me, something entered from the outside into my heart and it didn't hurt, but felt strange, I felt a transformation coming, black leather pants faded into view on my legs and a tight black leather tube top fitted around my form, a black jacket popped on with chains on the sleeves, Several buckles formed on my waist and a chain wrapped around my right leg, knee sleeve boots came up and fit tightly around my muscular legs as the boots had heels that were only 3" high popped on. A Chain with a small scythe appeared on my hip, Two sword sheaths formed on my back in a X like cross, the swords appearing into view, On the side of them, a Large Semi-automatic sniper rifle appeared on with a holster and a Hydra-shotgun appeared on my opposite hip with a 9mm pistol on my left leg and a Automatic machine gun on my lower back. _

"_Kyarakuta Hentai….Weapon Huntress!" For some reason I swung the scythe chain so it sort of did a wrap around me or more like a twirl for a pose, what the hell was this? Also, what was it that I said? What the hell is going on! I don't have any magical powers that allow…I stared down at myself and gestured my hands down for dramatic effect. THIS!_

_The world faded and I pulled my sniper rifle out unwillingly and aimed it up at a shadowed figure that was a mystery to me, unidentified. What was this, why am I aiming at this, thing? Person, animal, HYBRID I can't tell what it is! My eyebrow furrowed in supposedly anger and internally I was confused, all this was being played out before me like a movie, The shadowed figure seemed to crack a maniac like grin that 'it's' white like teeth shimmered in the dark night. It made me shiver and sick to my stomach, this person was EVIL obviously. The grip on the rifle tightened at the sight and I could hear the finger being moved closer to the trigger. _

_The rifle was a big one, with a precision scope that had a zoom scope, thermal scope for heat vision and a cross hair to add on, to make sure of a one-hit kill. It made my stomach do a flip at seeing that, but I couldn't help be interested by it. It seemed very unique and fun to use, set aside from all the fire magic I use, it'll be a nice change to use something like these long & close range weapons._

_The shadowed figure cackled strangely and I winced, would've been visibly if I had my own body I could control, I heard a growl come from the person who was apparently me but transformed, she, well I was a lot taller after that transformation, I looked more human and my hair was on the verge to turning a Raven-colored type color. I raised an eyebrow, even though I was young now and my magic was basic, this form of me looked nearly human, if not for the sharp canines I would've said I WAS human in this apparent form, I looked to be around 18 years old after that transformation, but I myself in reality was only 15. What the hell is going on?_

"_Back for more…?" My voice drawled out slyly but with a icy tone that gave me Goosebumps, I shivered and was confused by my more darker and sadistic type voice. It was so, different…_

_The shadowed figured charged and where my view was from behind my transformed self moved to a side view of the figure and Myself charging at each other with now blades withdrawn, Swords almost reached and clashed to bring about a vicious battle, then-_

Alarm clock ringing. Birds singing, I hear kids outside swinging giggling and playing, I growled slightly before slamming a hand down on the buzzer which was annoying the life out of me. I was in the middle of a heated and amazing dream only to be pulled out of it by the Alarm. _**Worse invention…EVER! **_

"Ugh! Why'd I even leave the stupid thing on?" I got out of the bed and stretched the kinks out of my body as I got up out of bed. "It's a flippin' Saturday! What was I? Drunk when I went to bed yesterday? _BAKA!"_ I yelled at myself as I bonked myself on the head for my stupidity. I went to walk forward but my foot tapped something warm, then I heard rolling.

"What the-.." I looked down on the floor seeing a Grey egg with a Silver and Phantom Black sword crossed against each other in an X-formation. I visibly paled. _That was a dream…right? _ The egg was warm, a chain extended out from the area where the Swords were around the entire center of the egg. What an interesting looking egg, but where did it come from?

I began sweating slightly and tossed my blankets onto the floor and seeing two others egg scattered on my bed where I was sleeping. My mouth opened and I made incoherent sounds trying to decipher what was going on. There were eggs, in my bed, and they sure weren't from hens. _Did these come from me?_

"AGH! WHAT THE HELL!" I scrambled away childishly away from my bed on the floor, my back banging against the closet door. I panted heavily and freaking out slightly, I had laid EGGS! Humans didn't do this! Where had these come from? I was the only one in the room from them to come from. It was really confusing.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

"Miharu you okay?! I heard yelling and some banging against the wall! I'm coming in!" Aisha's voice called and I blinked twice, realization settling in before I started spazzing out like an idiot again. "NO AISHA! NO NEED!" I rushed to the door slamming my back against it when I heard Aisha begin to turn the knob, sweat beaded my forehead, and how would Aisha react if I had laid EGGS! She knew I was a half-demon but she still knew I, reproduced the way humans did, speaking of such, I never did an act like that! So again I ask for the nth thousandth time, how did this happen?

"Miharu! Let me in! I got something to tell you anyways! It's important! Come on!" Aisha pleaded and it was getting to me, the mages pleads were always rather persuading, even though she was a good 2 years older than me she still looked as if she were 13 years of age. How was that possible, I have no idea, something apparently stunted her growth, using magic maybe?

I sighed; I opened the door slowly, only to be pushed back by Aisha barging in and falling onto the floor, clutching her arms and legs together to make her self look almost like a human ball. My jaw twitched at the sight making it seem like I was giving off a more deranged type of smile, Aisha just beamed at me brightly, but nervousness was in her features, so she really did have something to talk to me about.

"Miharu, please don't freak out," Aisha pleaded, sighing and sounding really desperate, my heart gave out sympathy for her, "but," She pulled out 3 eggs from behind her, Rather special eggs. Ones that had strange designs and colors just like mine had but ones extremely different from mines, she had a Dark violet like colored one, a regular purpled colored egg, and then a Bright lavender one. All of them consisting of their own unique designs.

"Y-you too?" I breathed out, I realized what I said shortly after and my jaw began twitching again, that wasn't supposed to slip out, though I had let it. "Wait, what do you mean you 'too?'" She pressed, I sweated slightly at her fierce tone and questioning, her expression changed to pure curiosity.

"Uhm, no use of evading it now…" I sighed, showing her the one that I picked off of the floor, the one with the weapon designs on them. She stared at it in shock. I picked up the other two off of my bed, a darker colored one. With a blue backdrop and purple like flames rising from the bottom to the center. What seemed like Souls floated from the flames, which were moving infinitely on the egg strangely, I raised a eyebrow but handed it to Aisha anyways. The 3rd one confused me slightly, it had a Red Heart, a big Red Heart in the Center on one side, with a Purple Radiant backdrop and a variety of different color sparkles decorating the rest of it. It was really pretty, it had a brilliant radiance glowing from it that made me smile oddly, and I handed it to her after observing.

"This one is really pretty…" Aisha breathed out staring at it. I smiled sheepishly and gave her a simple 'Thank you'. It was mine obviously. "They're all warm like mines, does that means something is going to hatch?" She turned to me with curiosity embedded into those large eyes. I stared at her, thinking for an answer that was THE only answer, if it was warm, hatching was soon. I nodded and she seemed interested.

"I wonder what'll hatch, don't you Miharu?" I nodded softly and then both of us turned our heads towards my bedroom door hearing feet running hastily down the hall towards our way. We exchanged glances and when we turned back, Elsword stood there, breathless, He was still extremely short and that boyish face still there, he panted, after he caught his breath he looked up and stared at us intently.

"YOU GUYS!" He ran up to us in fast steps and I scowled slightly at him for rushing into my room without asking, I didn't mind any of the girls, but Elsword, would have to ask for entrance, even Raven and little Chung didn't even need permission, since they're responsible gentlemen, Elsword hadn't quite reached that yet.

"What is it Eldork?" I growled out and he pouted at me childishly, it looked kind of cute on him. He shook his head and gave me a bright grin that made me smile, he may be irresponsible but he was surely was uplifting.

"Look what was in my bed this morning!" He held up 3 Red colored eggs in his hands up cheerily, me and Aisha exchanged glances, doing a double take. "EEEEHHH?!" We both shouted and grabbed his eggs, ignoring his protests we glanced hard at all 3 of them, again, they all had their own unique designs, and that they were _warm. _

The 1st one we looked at, It was a bright like red, It had grey designs, sort of like Metal engravings actually, a single well designed sword was planted on the egg with a gem that glowed. It seemed to give off that, charming knight feel, where that came from I have no idea. The next one, It was a Slightly darker red, From the bottom to the center, regular flames blazed up from it, but unlike my egg, it wasn't moving flames, a Fire rune hovered in the Center of the egg, I knew this because I've seen a fire rune emitting from Aisha once. This egg was ESPECIALLY warm. The 3rd and final one. It was a Dark Red, with a Evil black that swirled in decorated like fashion on the egg, A regular sword was there, relatively similar to the sword on the 1st egg, then the 2nd sword, which the overlapped the 1st one, was a special kind of sword, it was larger and had a special design that I saw in a book somewhere, but I couldn't put my finger on it, that one felt warm, but It gave off a cold aura.

"Oh god, does everyone have one?!" Aisha shouted out of no where, I figured probably everyone did have one, Me Aisha and Elsword having one coincidentally was too much of a coincidence. I got up, walked over to my closet and put on my usual outfit. I put my hair into a Ponytail using my special band that I loved. Letting the bangs fall into place, I braided my hair on the sides that were pretty long. Went down to my stomach actually. I put on my flame necklace; I put on my dark orange stomach revealing top along with my beige cargo bust-cut jacket, with sleeves that only reached to my elbow joint. Slipping on black fingerless gloves which red hearts swayed on a chain from. I quickly put on shorts buckling them up and putting on a extra belt and put on a bag to hold my eggs in until they hatched. I slipped on my knee-length boots with 5" heels and a large belt buckle going diagonally down both of them. I snapped them on, staring at the white lotus on both of them. I checked myself in the mirror and smiled, I poked the blazing gem that was embedded on my chest and it glimmered.

I never knew why I was born with this thing, it was weird, it blazed on like an eternal fire, like it was my heart or something. I wish I could've learned something about it before I left the Phoenix demons. I sighed and shook my head, I didn't want to think about then, it was only mood bringing downwards. I didn't need that in the morning.

I turned around and smiled at Aisha, who had forcibly turned Elsword around while I changed. Aisha and him had changed oddly already. I didn't remember them being early birds. I shook it off and walked out my room going to the bathroom to wash my face of the grogginess I still had from waking up this morning. After freshening up I headed downstairs to see Rena putting the breakfast on the table. I smiled brightly and she returned it, something was in her features though, _Nervousness. _

"Rena…? Did you by any chance…" I started out and Rena gave me a sad smile and nodded, she brought up 3 Green colored eggs in her hands. _So 4 out of 7… _I stared at one. It had a Bright green color and white like lace designs on the top and bottom. The center had the design of a well designed powerful bow.

The next one consisted of a healing design circle with a base green backdrop, the healing circling designs colored with a very bright green, Ruffle like designs decorated the top and bottom and a White lotus with spikes surrounding it, decorated the center. It looked really nice, I really liked that one.

The 3rd one was a very dark green, with a seeming black shadow floating around in it. A Red gem circled around on both top and bottoms of the egg, in the center laid a single sword, well made with a bright red gem where the hilt was. It was a very long blade too; I began to recognize the blade after I stared at it, _that's Erendil! _

I remained quiet as Rena examined her eggs with a content smile on her face. She smiled at me and put the eggs back to where she kept them in a side pocket. Her long white boots clacking against the floor as she walked her hair swaying. I sat down at the table and began eating while I heard a set of foot steps on their way down. When I looked up, Raven Eve and Chung were all sitting down at the table with thoughtful looks on their face. _Them too huh? _

I stared at Raven for awhile, he looked to me in surprised then sighed amusedly, I always knew when something was wrong with the man, he decided not to put up a argument and placed his 3 eggs on the table. I stared at them with intense focus and he gave me a amused expression, which I rolled my eyes at, my focus went back to his eggs.

The First one was mostly all white, with black zigzag like lines decorating the egg on the top and bottom. A Furry grey like wolf covering went horizontally on the left and right sides of the egg giving the egg more of a noble look. A Long and slightly curved blade with a relatively well designed hilt which was more of a handle for easy access.

The Next one, It was a Black egg, which seemed kind of scary, it was black with orange designs curving up from the bottom and some curving down from the top, some flames shooting out from the spike of the oranges designs giving off a sort of vicious beast like aura, I put that egg down not wanting to really stare at it any longer, it was making go a bit crazy just looking at it, let alone holding it.

The final one that was Raven's was Also a black egg, but it had Red like streaks going horizontally with a gold brimming the edges of the Red and orange flames rose from the bottom, a Crow like red and black blade laid in the middle of the flames, sort of resembling Raven's name, which is actually a bird. I found this egg kind of interesting, it seemed nice.

I set it down and stared at Raven, he looked away, almost in a embarrassing like way, I raised an eyebrow and he looked further away and blush forming on his face, and a sort of like pout forming on his lips, I smiled in amusement at this.

"Raven what's wrong?" I said trying to not let my little laughs become to noticeable, the way Raven was acting, was just not Raven, it was cute, how like Chung was, which was adorable. I wonder what had him so flustered though, kind of odd for him.

"How does a grown man lay eggs? Explain that to me!" He shouted hysterically throwing his arms in the air for dramatic effect and then slammed them down on the table, I blinked at him once, twice, and then rapidly before a stupid grin formed on my lips and little fits of laughter came out before they became boisterous to the point where I keeled over and fell onto the floor laughing.

After several protests from Raven and my actions of being inconsiderate apparently were forgiven, I took a seat at the table again, Eve shyly pushed her eggs to me, I looked at her and smiled, Eve was such a sweet girl, well Nasod. I stared at her 3 eggs. All of them had a White back drop, with very little designs to decipher which egg was which.

I picked up her first one, which of course like I stated, had a white backdrop, Black lace like designs wrapped around the top and bottom that were about a inch thick. Black spikes from the bottom of the egg spiked up around it, pink marks decorating the spikes in some places, this egg seemed to give off a sort of mean feeling, I set that one down.

The next one I picked up was relatively similar, except the lace was yellow and there were no spikes. Instead a sword laid in the center. While a pink like magic circle surrounded it. Pink slightly swirled around in some areas of the egg. It looked very pretty and I smiled at it. I set it down though.

The last one, which was sort of different from the other two. The top had a baby blue glow, a crown like design decorated the top, what seemed to reflect on the bottom. Black swirls decorated the sides and pink flared some areas, I noticed in the front, bright baby blue numbers glowed out, it seemed like a Binary system code that I couldn't decipher. I smiled at Eve once more before handing them back, "They're really pretty Eve," she smiled and nodded at me.

I glanced at Chung who raised an eyebrow and gave off a playful smirk, "What? You Wanna see mines too Miharu?" I rolled my eyes but I nodded regardless, he sighed playfully and put his 3 eggs into my hands. I stared at them, The White backdrop just like Eve's. I set them down on the table and stared at them.

His first one, blue like strips went horizontally across the egg on top and bottom. The sides had a medallion with blue markings and pink ruffles on the bottom. In between them, laid a very large cannon, different to the one he used now, It seemed something a powerhouse person would use, like a tank.

The second, It had Blue strips going along top and bottom too, except black decorated the insides of it. Gold like buckles went along the sides, in the middle. A cannon that looked similar to a Rifle, with a stock and iron sight. Lying in a X cross formation on the center of the Rifle like cannon was Two silver guns that was well engraved and looked like magnums. This one interested me, maybe more than it should've. I shook the thought away and set it down.

I picked up the last one, this one, for some odd reason, felt relatively heavy. A blue like fade came in from the sides, while a glowing shell that looked different from what Chung usually used for his cannons laid in the center, a large space sort of looking cannon laid in the center next to it. This cannon was bigger than the one I saw on the first egg! Gold brimmed around the top and bottom.

I slid them back and fell deep into thought. So everyone had gotten 3 eggs, this was so weird, why had these eggs appeared? Also, why did they have all these special designs on them as if it meant something. I shook my head and put up my dish after I finished my meal. Everyone else, after they finally came downstairs, finished eating and did the same. We all sat on the couch thinking about what had happened.

"Oh right, We have a mission going on in Elder, we need to leave out of Ruben and head there to help them, apparently some issues popped up and sightings of El being there as well, So everyone pack up!" Rena commanded, we all nodded and headed for our rooms, packing the few things we had before we all stood outside, and waiting for Aisha to come so she could teleport us there.

Once we were ready, Aisha teleported us there, Rena walked up to a man named Hoffman getting a building for us, so we could sleep and relax, I let out a sigh of relief, I'm so glad that Rena is so charismatic, if it wasn't for that we would be sleeping outside every night. We had been hired to help return the El due some stupid bandits taking it for a trade-off.

Once we got to our building. We all decided our rooms and unpacked quickly, we grabbed our weapons and headed right back out, and we talked casually on our way to the outskirts of the city. Strangely though, everyone had brought all their eggs, they felt like they needed them, honestly, I felt like I needed mines too, so I wasn't going to complain like an idiot.

We edged to the beginning of the dubbed named Shadow Forest, I looked through, feeling a dark presence, I was first to walk forward, it was drawing me in slightly to it, everyone followed briefly behind me. Trusting I would lead to the cause of the terror, as we walked, I swore I saw little Wisps floating around, that may have been the cause of people getting freaked out, and those Wisps can possess objects that can't move.

I walked through between two trees to see, a Giant Ent moving around? I blinked twice and rubbed my eyes, I was imagining this right? Everyone followed in and stared dumbly at it, we all walked together towards it keeping our weapons ready for a attack. I heard vibrations, I looked towards the ground seeing holes appearing suddenly.

"EVERYONE JUMP!" I commanded, everyone jumped up, but something strange happened, like in that dream, that purple radiant like Dimension appeared again, I floated with my own body, I looked down to see I was radiating white so brightly you couldn't tell that I didn't have clothes on. I looked around seeing everyone else was here too! I blinked seeing all of their hair and such floating around glowing immensely, their skin glowing brightly as well. Eyes as well, was something going to happen?

"_Watashitachi no Kokoro…! An ROKKU!" _We all shouted at the same time, I remembered something along those words, but it was different. 'Our Hearts, Unlock?' my mind faded from those thoughts as my body twirled around, my back arched with my arms back and my hair flowed around, it fading to a close to Raven like color, the same clothes from that dream began fading onto my body. I couldn't see anyone else anymore! I did that same pose as before for some odd reason, it seemed like it just happened.

"_Kyarakuta Hentai WEAPON HUNTRESS!" _I shouted it this time, everyone else began coming into view slowly through the purple dimension, and everyone was fading into different clothing that I never saw before! I noticed something when I looked on my side, _one of the eggs was missing… _So the eggs brought on these transformations? They seemed powerful…

"_Kyarakuta Hentai, RUNE SLAYER_!" I heard Elsword shout, his voice seemed surprisingly deeper than usual, when I looked over, I almost began drooling, and he had gotten a lot taller wearing a outfit that would have girls all over him. I shook the thoughts and focused more.

"Kyarakuta Hentai, _VOID PRINCESS!" _Aisha's voice came next, I looked to another side to see her in a kind of revealing outfit but looked adorable on her, her hair in ponytails on the left and right side of head. The staff she had altered to something that had a sort of bat like creature on it. It was cute! Kawaii Aisha-Chan~!

"Kyarakuta Hentai, _GRAND ARCHER_!" Rena's commanding like tone that I loved shouted through and I turned to see a breeze of white feathers blow away to reveal Rena in a beautiful dress that fanned out and white like heels that came up pretty high. Her hair flowing down nicely and a incredible bow in her hand, the SAME bow I saw on her egg,

"Kyarakuta Hentai, _BLADEMASTER!" _Raven's deep baritone voice pierced my thoughts and I turned to see a almost dreamy like white backdrop with Raven holding that sword with the special hilt and a extremely fancy coat with wolf fur on the collar and several buckles that came down to his lower legs, he wore a black shirt and pants and his hair was cleanly cut and came down nicely, his Nasod arm covered with a white sheet. One word I had to say, _Seeeexxxy. _And I mentally slapped myself afterwards.

"Kyarakuta Hentai_….Code: Nemesis..!" _I heard Eve's soft and demanding voice next, I looked over to see a short black like dress with pink on the sides, Black spikes shooting out from her back, and her hair was now a lot longer. Her expression was extremely more serious and now scary, it must've been that egg I got a bad vibe from.

"Kyarakuta Hentai! _DEADLY CHASER!" _I heard Chung say in sort of a princely like voice, I looked over to see his hair had a real boyish cut, his expression hardened and he had armor on and a chest plate that sort of looked like a bullet proof vest. He had gotten A LOT taller and those two pistols I saw, held in his hands, he was twirling one around, and the Rifle like cannon holstered on his back. I stared a gape, and I used to call him a girl…I saw Chung look over and smirk at me slightly and I flushed looking away. That damn flirt.

We all faded out of the world and landed softly on the ground, we all stared at each other before we smirked, "EVERYONE ATTACK!" Rena shouted the smirk in her voice, we all charged feeling a accumulation of power coming.

"QUICK SHOT BARRAGE!" I shouted I pulled out my Hydra Shotgun and tapped furiously flipping and evading around shooting into the Giant Ent leaving large gun bullets piercing the bulk of its body.

"STORM BLADE!" Elsword shouted, he balled his fist up and leaned down as large blades summoned around him and spun around rapidly and viciously cut up the Ent leaving big gashes on him after the attack.

"PLASMA CUTTER!" Aisha shouted next, large plasma beams spilled from the back piercing the Ent leaving singe marks on its body where the beams had struck him. Still steaming with smoke from the strike, I saw Aisha blow her finger off as someone would a gun. I smirked at her.

"GUNGNIR!" Rena shouted next and did a spin shooting the beautiful bow she had into the air, shortly after she stood straight up bring the arm that was raised in the air down harshly pointing to the ground allowing her hair to whip around as the arrows crashed to the ground in hard vibrations, some striking the Ent and causing a slight Earthquake.

"HYPERSONIC STAB!" I flinched, I saw Raven there one moment and on the other side of the Ent the next, soon after, several flashes of sword strikes appeared at the Ent's base at rapid speed that blinded me slightly to where I had to cover my eyes a bit. Raven moved faster than the speed of Sight! Okay you're a master in my book.

"JUNK BREAK!" Eve shouted calmly and a large drill came out piercing the base and violently twisting causing quite a bit of mess. It wasn't anything pretty, though Eve didn't look like she was going to show mercy to the Ent.

"COMET CRASHER!" Chung leaped into a Air making a 180 degree point at the Ent and firing his Cannon rapidly releasing shockwaves and blue light flashing from the impact, obliterating the thing completely. After only ashes remained of the thing, we all looked at each other, panting slightly from the powerful moves. We all laughed happily.

"So those eggs unlock these special forms, I wonder if we can control which ones we use, and I wonder what other powers these forms here have." Raven stated, holding up his blade loving the stainless steel that shimmered brightly and that allowed him to move gracefully on a battlefield.

"I hear ya! I can't wait for our next mission! Come on Something big happen!" Elsword whined and I rolled my eyes, I couldn't keep myself from smiling though, We walked back casually, getting weird glances from some residents because of our new appearances but we brushed the awkward feeling away.

"My what happened to you guys?" Hoffman asked standing up from the desk and walking over to us.

I smirked and smiled brightly. "Just this…."

"_**WATASHI NO KOKORO! AN ROKKU!"**_

* * *

**Rena: I liked that, the whole Idea that we can switch classes WHENEVER we want to is amazing!**

**Raven: Who're you telling? Do you know how helpful that'll be?!**

**Chung: OP as hell but hey I'm not complainin.**

**Eve: I like this idea, now I can get whatever I want like the Queen I am!  
**

**Aisha: Eheheheh...Eva-Chan don't get into your modes again.**

**Eve: Sorry Ai-Chan!**

**Aisha: Don't worry~!**

**Raven: Just so you people know...Orignally, we all are our base classes. So without the Transformation we'll be plain.**

**Rena: Ahhhhh, that'll clear some things up with readers.**

**Elsword: Ah, I wish I had a longer part in the story, why is Miharu so mean to me?**

**Aisha: She's tsundere, she acts cold to the main character, which you are in the game Elsword...**

**Elsword: EH! NOT FAIR!**

**Eve: Isn't there another part to the definition.**

**Aisha:...I'll leave that unsaid.**

**Miharu: -talking to Rena on the side- So yeah I'm waiting for the bus after school, I'm standing out in the cold with the school kids waiting for the CITY BUS yeah CITY. For about 15 minutes, when it finally comes, The bus driver slows down, waves at us, and keeps on driving, one thing that was annoying, bus was not crowded, it was almost empty actually. Second, He stopped at the next stop. Third, AINT THAT A BITCH HE DID THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE! I GOT PLACES TO BE! PEOPLE TO SEE! GAMES TO PLAY AND STORIES TO WRITE! TO COLD FOR ALL THAT!**

**Rena: -sweatdrop- Wow, Humans can be really mean...**

**Raven: Miharu's inner ghetto came out for a second.**

**Miharu: Shut up Rae...**

**Rena: Anyways...Review us Maybe?**

**Elsword: COPYRIGHT!**

**Rena: I SAID REVIEW! I DIDN'T SAY CALL ME MAYBE YOU TWERP!**

**Elsword: -cowers- I stand corrected...**


	2. Power Characters Incoming!

**Miharu: Back with another chapter of 'Our Hearts, Unlock!'**

**Raven: Didn't take ya to long to get this up.**

**Miharu: I had to start one day then stop and bring it back up, so I had a bit of time.**

**Aisha: It seems like the first few chapters are introducing, does that mean this is going to be a long story?**

**Miharu: Your always right Aisha! Yep! I'm planning on taking this from Elder All the way to Hamel! If I can draw this out long enough maybe even to the new area that's going to be released with Ara!**

**Everyone Else: Who?**

**Miharu: Oh yeah you guys don't know... A new Character is invading the game with the new area after hamel, She's a Nine-tailed Fox. **

**Elsword: I WAS COMFY WITH JUST THE 6 OF US!**

**Aisha Rena Raven Eve and Chung: YEAH!**

**Miharu: I know, I would rather prefer you 6, but hey lets not judge before she's even released. She does have a lot of Fanboys just for being pretty, some say she even beats Rena o.o**

**Rena: -demonic aura- What...?**

**Everyone else: Oh shiet..**

**Ara: Hi Everyone!**

**Miharu: -waves nervously- **

**Everyone Else but Ara and Miharu: -stares meaningly-**

**Ara: -sweatdrop-...**

**Miharu: Let's get on with the next topic...REVIEW RESPONES! |D**

* * *

**BlueKnight: Yeah sort of like a Half-crossing! I don't even know if I'll put in pairings but its just the beginning! So maybe I will ;D Thanks for mentioning it'll help me come up for more ideas for the story!**

**StalkerKitteh: LOL! Imaginary beard xP Awesome~! Thanks by the way! I'm glad you find my story interesting! That means its unique x3 If you find all my stories interesting that's great to hear! I'm glad my writing skills have you interested in my stories!**

**Anon. Viewer: Lol Fangirl scream! xD Yeah, this is EXTREMELY OP how they can change classes like that, That'll be so much fun in the actual game, just hit a skill and fwooop~ You were a Lord Knight and now your a bloody Infinity sword xD I'm glad you think the story will be fun! I believe so too! ;D**

* * *

** Power Characters Incoming! **

* * *

I threw my hands up in the air in happiness. I was so glad of our new powers. Blowing through Shadow Forest was a walk in the park! We just had used one of the eggs. What if we used another one which was more powerful? Or what if they could combine to make one form? I was rushing questions through my mind.

I was currently walking to the large backyard of the Inn we were staying at. We had it reserved for ourselves since it was such a large group of us. We decided to do some training. I some how got paired up with Elsword and I was grinning almost sadistically, Elsword was such an annoying little brat I was going to have a blast beating the crap out of him, though it is still ONLY training.

I entered the backyard, the pack with my eggs swaying casually in my steps. I walked to one far side and Elsword shortly came in behind me with a slash side pack holding his eggs. I bounced on my toes in eagerness ready to put up a good fight. Elsword may have been a brat but he was surely if not _the _strongest fighter amongst us.

Elsword smirked as he stared deeply in my eyes testing me, I felt an odd heat rise in my cheeks "Ready Mi-ha-ru~" he drawled out in a sing song voice that angered me. I absolutely despised when people toyed with my name like that! He's going to get it good!

"More than you'll ever be!" I shouted back at him, he shot me a almost sadistic grin that made my stomach slip, I swallowed down the nervous feeling and shook my head regaining my anger for him. I held out my hands over my heart and did the unlocking motion, Elsword followed and did the same, "_**Watashi no Kokoro! An Rokku!" **_The world raised into the Purple dimension which allowed are transformation, we held our bodies out, the eggs were coming and we welcomed them into our hearts. A glittering wrap enveloped us and I spun around allowing my hair to flow down and change, long braids forming on my left and right and my hair was long in the back, a golden armor plate formed on my chest as the transformation continued. My eyes flashed a dangerous Blue and purple color with demonic like pupils, I let out a sadistic grin as my clothes formed and a Scythe appeared in my hand which I spun around gracefully and held down as about to leash a strike from the ground.

"_**Kyarakuta Transformation! Yami Kasai: Goddess!" **_I grinned broadly, this was the dark and Shadow fire showing egg, it possessed great power and I felt it seeping into my heart.

Elsword's area glowed a bright red as he slowly altered into his new form, it wasn't his other one which he used in the fight at Shadow forest, he spun around letting his hair grow into bangs which fell down loosely on his fast, his face seemed so calm like he was used to this. Armor appeared on his shoulder and legs, a knight uniform began to form on him and he grew taller and his face began to show more mature features, finally a Long sword appeared in his hand. He swung it around a few times. _**"Kyarakuta Transformation! Lord Knight!" **_

I let sweat bead my forehead slightly. He landed down and I noticed the Egg with the divine looking sword was missing from him, so THAT'S what the egg was. His Lord Knight transformation. That means he's even more skilled in sword fighting than now. I stared at his face and he smirked at me, I felt my face heat up uncontrollably at his expression. I shook off the feeling and held my scythe up threateningly. He scoffed and I growled. He charged at me and I back flipped avoiding a charge. Charging down like a Phoenix shadow fire erupted from behind me. I swung my scythe down to hit his head "REIKON HANTA!" I swung heavily unleashing a heavy blue wave on Energy that left a scar on the ground but he evaded it quickly, some how he got behind me and he unleashed a combo on me that had me to stunned to recover from!

"ARMOR BREAK!" He shouted, he bashed his sword against my armor so hard it cracked and fell off of me! We stopped immediately and I stared down at my now naked body, he stared at me, his hair the same color of his face now. I felt a intense wave rush up and I would've screamed if not for my pride. Why the hell was he still standing there?!

"M-M-Mi…" He stuttered so much his lip was quivering and his jaw was slack. I stared at him now covering my breasts as much as I could. "You have a hot body…." He drawled out in almost a trance and it seemed like he was drooling now. Steam was blowing out my ears. I walked back slowly and ran into the Inn and up the stairs making noises. I kept running but I bumped into someone causing my to fall and uncover myself again.

"Ow Jeez! Who was that?" Raven rubbed his chest and winced when he opened his eyes and blinked a few times before his face flushed so red it seemed violet his jaw went slack like Elsword's and he covered his eyes slowly and helped me up by holding out a blind hand. I took it cautiously and he hoisted me up. A tad to hard and I smacked into his chest again, he let out what sounded like a groan…or maybe a moan, I blushed again and rushed into my bedroom. I slammed the door and panted. Elsword and Raven had saw me naked! At least Raven had the courtesy to help me up even after staring at me for awhile! Urgh! Elsword makes me so!

"Angry?" I heard a trouble maker voice come out of no where and I blinked thinking I was going crazy. "Who is in here?" I shouted and looked around frantically, the voice let out a irritated sigh. "I'm inside you, you idiot!" I flashed out of my form and my original clothes popped on magically. I blinked dumbly and a Small chibi little character, almost like a mini version of the Yami Kasai Goddess Transformation but cuter appeared in front of me floating.

"W-what's your name?" I asked cautiously, she scoffed and looked to the side crossing her arms; she sure was a mean one. Did she come from the egg? That's the only thing that made sense…"My name is Yamai! I'm the Power character from the Dark egg you had!" She shouted as if this was something basic. I rolled my eyes. Where ever she came from this was obviously an everyday thing.

"Yamai…" I tested her name on my tongue, it sounded slightly similar to Yami, meaning Shadow…but if she came from that dark egg it's to be expected. Was she a character from the egg that's like a guide to me or something? What was she and what was her purpose for hatching.

"Yeah yeah!" She waved a hand in the air pushing me away and I pouted slightly. "So this Elsword guy! Why would ya let him do that to ya?!" She had a strong foreign accent, it sounded Norwegian or something. French more so, I shook my head still a bit embarrassed from the situation. "I didn't let him! That's the first time I saw that transformation I didn't know he could do that!" I pleaded my innocent but she laughed darkly and I sighed in defeat.

"Excuses Excuses, so tell me, why'd you didn't attack him! Ya big ol' softie!" She stuck her tongue out at me and I blinked and let out a roar of defense. "I-I-I HAD TO COVER MYSELF!" I shouted defensively and she just rolled her eyes and put her hand on the snap-back she had on.

"More excuses, ya like him don'tcha? Well first ya gotta get back at 'em for embarrassing ya like that!" I tilted my head in confusion and she gestured at thumb at herself smirking deviously and I let a sweat drop bead from my head wondering the mysteries behind this, thing.

"Your helpless! _Yami! Kage! Yokoshima!_ _Kyarakuta Change!_" Demons wings appeared at the base of my ponytail and my eye pupils became slit like when this appeared. My eyes flashed a dangerous red. I felt a different personality up rise in me that I couldn't control.

"Elsword your gonna get it~" I sang out deviously and walked downstairs to the living room where Elsword was sitting on the couch still in his transformed version of Lord Knight. I stared at him and tapped my chin thinking. I walked over to him a little force and sway in my step that a extremely stuck up girl would do.

I sat down on the couch next to him and I bounced slightly and he jumped letting out a surprised gasp and turned to me sharply, I could see the heat burning up to his cheeks and I let out a surly smirk. His face flashed a bright red at this and my mood only became better. I leaned forward making him lean back slightly.

"Elsword~, why are you blushing? Like what you see~?" I sung out seductively and I could see him swallowing thickly and sweating slightly at my aggressive approach. "You sure did in the courtyard, oh what was it you said? 'You have a hot body' so blunt~" He became even redder.

Next, he just popped out of his Lord Knight form to his original self, I smirked, I had pushed him so far I reverted the transformation. I looked to the side seeing almost a Chibi cute version of Lord Knight, adopting Elsword's Red eyes, but he had black hair and kept his sword in the small sheath he had. It was adorable.

"Elsword! You fell for the Dark magic girl's trick to get back at you! How will you become a powerful Knight falling for something like this?" The little thing shouted, I hadn't found out its name and I just went with calling it an…it.

"Who are you?" Elsword quickly and clumsily ran away from under me and I scoffed. He stood up brushing his clothes off to straighten them out. He stared at it with a raised eyebrow and I laughed. Though a second ago I just had a character and was just like him.

"My name is Naito!" He spoke proudly putting his fists on his hip and grinning broadly just like Elsword did, I smiled, Elsword may have pissed me off but his little character, Naito, was pretty nice. "I'm your Power Character! Just like that evil one right there!" He pointed accusingly towards Yamai who was floating idly with her arms cross, staring at Naito with a Poker face; she scoffed and turned the other way. "I'm the Dark mage. I'm not evil, I like getting revenge, is that so wrong?" He let out a 'humph' and crossed his arms, his expression became serious.

"I won't engage myself in a argument with you. But I'll just say I don't agree with your morals." I blinked my eyes becoming wide. He was so mature and noble. I wonder what Power characters are born from. Speaking of which, why hadn't one came out of my Weapon Huntress egg?

"My name is Yamai just so ya know." She spoke letting out a pout and Naito smiled slightly. "It's nice to meet you, Yamai." She gasp slightly in surprised and made sure her back was facing him. It seemed like to me someone may have a crush on someone else.

"Ayumi! Stop reading the book jeez! You've been at it for awhile now!" I heard Aisha's voice cut in and I raised an eyebrow. Who was Ayumi? I turned sharply and so did everyone else. Aisha was walking, looking up at a Purple haired Power Character, she had glasses on with golden bangles on to small ponytails that came to her front with a white mage cape and a ruffled purple dress, she wore purple leggings with white buckles shoes. The cape covered he arms and just about her hands. Her eyes were big and purple and bangs fell loosely. She looked, ADORABLE!

"AISHA! Is that one of your power characters?!" I shouted out of no where, Aisha turned to me shocked at first but smiled, she nodded and I ran up to the said Ayumi and stared at her, Ayumi raised her head slightly from her book and eyed me curiously. "Aisha-san do you know who this is?" She asked politely and quietly. So nice!

"This is Miharu-Chan; she's a close friend of mines Ayumi-san." Aisha gestured a gentle hand towards me, afterwards Ayumi nodded and smiled softly at me, I could've squealed but I held it back. Ayumi put her book away and bowed, she floated in the air soundlessly and she floated towards the other Power characters, them all introducing themselves.

Elsword walked over to me and Aisha, a hand on his hip and a smile on his face. "So I'm guessing everyone has one, you think some from the other 2 eggs will hatch too?" Aisha and I nodded and he seemed slightly worried. "They're small but they'll probably need to eat, no offense but so far Miharu, yours seem the most reckless." I sighed and nodded, it was the truth.

"Your right Els, we don't have to worry about Ayumi or Naito, I wonder about the other Power Chara-" I was cut off by loud trampling and the sound of glass breaking. We turned sharply to the side to see a Green ponytail floating, our eyes traced to a Power character, wearing a Green, black, and white ruffled and short dress with black boots with white soles and a lotus on, the dress have several golden buckles and loops, a halter coming up to a gold, and light green neck covering, arms covered by the same material as the dress and almost covering her hands, her right hand had a bow attached to it, smaller with designs of a white lotus flower on it. Her eyes are a bright green and bangs fell on her face and a high arched ponytail flowed down to her back, black spikes from the head band wrapping around the ponytail loosely.

"Leafa! Get back here you little devil! Don't you dare Ki-" Rena was cut off when a vase fell to the floor from a devasting kick from the so called Power Character named Leafa. She was a pretty Power character indeed, but she seemed severely reckless, maybe her and Yamai would get along well, wait that's a bad idea!

"Miharu I take that back, THAT Power character, apparently Leafa, Is the most reckless one." He rubbed his temples as if trying to hold back a incoming headache and I bit back a laugh, I never saw Elsword frustrated, we would have to pay for the broken stuff though so maybe that's why he was becoming so stressed.

"GOTCHA! Leafa I swear on El if you break another thing I'm punting you across the room!" Rena shouted, not even looking at her I could feel the strong demonic aura emitting from her anger, I shivered, the room just became a lot more colder from that, Rena never joked around with threats, she meant that.

"Okay okay! Rena I won't break anything else!" Leafa pleaded in a soft and energetic voice, but it held slightly facetiousness and I laughed slightly, Rena was going to have fun with Leafa, I looked over from the side and saw a grin threatening to form on Rena's face and I smiled myself.

"Jeez," Rena walked over to me tiredly and smiled weakly at us, we gave her a sympathic look before looking down at Leafa, who smiled brightly and waved from her captured spot in Rena's hands.

"Yo! I'm Leafa! Master Martial Artist and I like to kick things!" Leafa shone brightly and the Power Characters smiled at her, Naito and Yamai giving her a thumbs up and Ayumi just giving a curt nod. "OBVIOUSLY!" Rena snapped, everyone laughed harshly at Rena's unease attitude, she never usually snapped like this. It was funny that someone new came in and showed a entirely different side of her,

"Kyoki, your gonna scare the others…" Raven's exasperated voice came in, he sighed tiredly, through the Shadows, I could see Raven's golden bright eyes, but next to him, were a set a glowing beast like red eyes that made me shiver, when he came into view, He had a power character next to him. He had wild hair spikes with the left front portion blotched white, a scar was on his cheek and it seemed he had fangs, he wore a open black vest with white linings and orange lines in some places, his arm was mutated far more worse than Raven's now. It was Orange and Black, very large and had a spike at the joint point and formed slightly into a claw, his opposing arm, His shoulder showing and a fishnet like cloth covering it from the rest downward. Two longs orange buckles decorated his hip crossing in a X-form, the right leg decorate with 3 more buckles that were unsnapped. The left a metal plating like material that spiked in some portions and got wider the further down, he wore metallic shoes with a orange sole. A large blade was at his hip with a uncovered sheath.

I gulped, from the familiar presence, I could tell this was the dark egg that I felt when I was looking at Raven's set of eggs. He was a rather handsome looking Power Character but he gave off a beast like aura that made me quiver slightly, though his small size.

"Guys, this is Kyoki…He's uhm, my Power Character, the one from the dark egg you guys saw." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, the Power Character, Kyoki grinned broadly but it seemed more beast like than Naito's. Yamai floated over to him and gave him a fist pump. I rolled my eyes.

Kyoki floated over to Ayumi and smiled at her, she looked up from her book and smiled softly, she didn't even seem slightly nervous about his almost demonic like appearance, he floated next to her and stared into her book. I smiled, he seemed to take a slight liking into Ayumi already. I wondered why.

"Tenemi, can you please settle down with the royal speaking, it is becoming quite annoying." Eve walked in slowly, A power character, going by the name Tenemi, she had perfectly done hair wrapped on the sides, a large blue gem embedded on her forehead like Eve and large golden eyes. She wore a shoulder less gown, which ruffled just above her fore arm and ruffled out just below the joints of her arm, nice bracelets decorated her wrists, a blue gem at the center of her dress and gold designs around it, following down the dress begins to separate and spread out with designs of pink gold and white. She wears long white boots that come to above her knees with very small heels.

"Eve-san how dare you speak to a Queen like that!" Tenemi retorted, Eve let out a sigh of frustration, which was completely new, she stared at Tenemi angrily and Tenemi backed down from her rebellious stance. Eve sighed again and looked to us with a sad expression, we smiled sadly at her.

"As you all have heard, this is Tenemi, she is a Power character, born from one of my 3 eggs." We all nodded, so where was Chung? All we had to do is see his and we can get down to the basics of this.

Just as I thought this, I heard running down stairs and Chung walked in with a Power character with him. He had long LONG gorgeous hair with darkened brown spots on two sides that looked like dog ears, round eyes and face with a faint pink tint to his cheeks, armor that was severely altered from Chung's current one decorated his body. He had a giant cannon on his back that apparently he lugged around anywhere he went. I would've thought this was a girl if I hadn't of known it came from Chung.

"Hey guys, this is Sesshin," Chung gestured a hand towards him and Sesshin waved shyly, I smiled at his humbleness. "This is my first power character." We all nodded, I could tell everyone was still slightly iffy on Sesshin's girly appearance. But it didn't really matter all to me, now we all were here.

We all walked to the kitchen table and our Power Characters walked on the table and moved to the center to look at us all. Naito began speaking, Thank El, "We all our Power Characters, we are born from what you want to become as a fighter, secret desires, All of you apparently have 3 things you strongly wish for, though it may not seem like it now, it's what you desire from the depths of your hearts." We all looked around almost nervously and Naito cleared his throats. "We all have our specific Kyarakuta Transformations as you guys have already learned. Mines with Elsword is _Lord Knight_, Aisha's with Ayumi is _Elemental Master_, Rena's with Leafa is _Wind Sneaker_, Raven's with Kyoki is _Reckless Fist_, Eve's With Tenemi is Code: Empress, Chung's with Sesshin is _Iron Paladin_, and Miharu's with Yamai is _Yami Kasai: Goddess._"

My eyes widened hearing of the new Transformations, I knew of me and Elsword's but the others seemed interesting, and I honestly couldn't wait to witness them and their power.

"We all have Kyarakuta Changes as well, as Yamai did involuntarily with Miharu," Naito shot Yamai and knowing look and she scoffed and turned away. "These changes bring out the personalities you would have once you have become that fighter you desire, something on you appears or alters when the Kyarakuta Change is active so you know when it is active. As example, Miharu's head band changed into Devil wings with Yamai." Everyone nodded and I felt pressured slightly being used as an example.

"Anyways, that's all I have to tell you, the other eggs, they'll eventually hatch Power Characters as well, it may or may not take longer for some than others." Naito ended with a sounding statement and we all stood up and carried out our usual business, Yamai followed me to my room as I lay out on the bed.

I thought about Naito's words on that little meeting we had, he sure was knowledgeable, I thought, how would things get once Everyone's characters hatched? Wouldn't it be noisy? Leafa already showed to be quite an, excitable character, Ayumi it would be absolutely fine with, Kyoki worries me slightly and even Yamai, Tenemi, she just seems slightly bossy. Naito is serious and mature, so he wouldn't have to be worried about, and Sesshin, is just Sesshin, he seems quite with limited words.

I rolled on my side and hugged my pillow, these thoughts raced through my mind, I still needed to Transform with that special glowing egg I had, Weapon Huntress, and Yami Kasai: Goddess are the two I've used so far and have gotten quite a reputable title for being powerful. This 3rd one seemed extremely power, What transformation would it bring?

**_I wonder what the other Power Characters will be like…_**

* * *

**Miharu: Power Characters~!**

**Raven: Oh god...I don't even wanna know what it's gonna be like with...21 OF THEM AROUND!**

**Miharu: Oh yeah that's right its 7 of us and 3 eggs each.**

**Rena: Leafa is already a handful...**

**Leafa: SLIDE DOUBLE KICK! -crashes into a vase-**

**Everyone else: -sweatdrop-**

**Aisha: Ayumi is quite polite and pleasant, I hope my other two are the same.**

**Ayumi: Thank you Aisha.**

**Elsword: Naito is calm and mature, but I have a Feeling my Rune Slayer Character isn't going to be the same way.**

**Miharu: A wise thought.**

**Aisha: Where'd you come up with the name Ayumi from? **

**Miharu: Actually on my new account, my Aisha's name is 'AyumiElement' Thus that's where I got the name from xD**

**Aisha: Wow...**

**Miharu: Yeah it was random, I wanted a pretty name for her.**

**Ayumi: Thank you.**

**Miharu: Your Welcome! Anyways hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter! 'Til next time~! Ja ne~!**


	3. The True form of a Huntress

**Miharu: -giggle-**

**Raven: Why are you giggling...Its creepy..**

**Miharu: Because...**

**Elsword: because what?**

**Miharu: I HAVE LOLLIPOP MOTHER*censored* CHAINSAW!**

**Everyone else: o.o;**

**Miharu: THAT GAME IS SO FUN! **

**Eve: I know! Sparkle Hutning is Amazing!**

**Aisha: It's so fun and violent! So many unqiue moves!**

**Miharu: OH GOD YES! I got Sparkle Hunting Master already and I just got the game Yesterday! Sparkle Hunting 7 is SOOOOO PRETTY!**

**Boys:...I thought Girls didn't like violent video games...**

**Girls: OBJECTION!**

**Ara: I OBJECT TOO!**

**Everyone Else: Where'd you get here?**

* * *

**The True Form of a Huntress...**

* * *

"Pardon?" I raised an eyebrow at Hoffman's explanation; apparently word from around town there was a Bandit, named Banthus, he terrorized some of the villagers roaming around a cave where word from it, he's hiding a giant stash of gold and treasure he found from god knows where and that he had taken a lot of the villagers women. Hoffman added that these were some of the most beautiful women in the village, which worried Me Aisha Eve and Rena terribly we knew what someone like him would do.

"MOVE OUT TEAM! We have to get Banthus before he captures anyone else!" Rena commanded pointing towards the door sharply. I nodded sharply and broke into a sprint I brought my arm in front of me and stretched my legs as far as I could for longer distance. I looked to my side to see Rena at my side running with her arms out to her side and nothing but seriousness and disgust in her features.

I looked behind me briefly to see Eve gliding fast behind me and Aisha with her wand out running as fast as she could behind Rena. The boys took up the rear, carrying their heavy weapons slowed them down slightly from fast mobility, well except for Raven who was bursting through now with long strides.

We raced through the courtyards of the town and to the suburbs, rushing through the grassy plains and deep into the forests; I stopped myself with a jump and heavy slide on the ground bringing up some grass and dirt in the process. I looked around the area, it was full of tranquility, a river flowed gently next to me, Rena and the others stopped next to me, Rena began walking forward fiercely her hands balled in fists at her side moving arm and leg together. The direction she was walking was towards a black hole in the distance, light was shining on a mountain and I could now clearly see the Cave, it was blue glowing in the inside.

I walked along side with Rena staying close to her, Leafa and Yamai floated side by side as they watched us worriedly. I took a glance at Rena, her fierce gaze not leaving the path towards the cave, eventually, my expression matched hers, and people like this so called Banthus disgusted me. I could hear the others behind us but keeping their distance, fear from me and Rena and not from Banthus most likely.

"I can smell him…" Rena's nose scrunched up in disgust. Her eyes seemed to squint as if trying to see something ahead. Her teeth bared and she began growling slightly. Grinding her teeth and her jaw clenched. The smell was like a dead body, it was putrid. She grabbed her bow and brought it to her side and walked slowly, one front in front of the other, her long white boots making the grass and leaves, once she hit the cave floor the sounds became clacks, she slowed down so this sound was inaudible.

"Rena-san…There are other people ahead…I can't sense Banthus very well, he must be deeper in the cave." Rena nodded. She turned to Leafa and stared at her intently. Leafa blinked curiously then realization came over her face and she smiled brightly. "_Wakatta, Rena-san." _Leafa floated closer to Rena.

"**Watashi no Kokoro: An Rokku…" **Rena spoke this quietly as she went under a silent transformation, a bright green area shown with Elven healing circles spawning everywhere. Eventually when it cleared up I saw Rena, she looked exactly like Leafa except in Rena's body form. "_**Kyarakuta Transformation: Wind Sneaker…" **_Rena held a mighty fist as her now long ponytail arched behind her gracefully. She hopped down on one foot and stared at me. I nodded and continued.

As we advanced, we saw two guards, seemingly weak, Rena smirked. "I got this…" Rena walked forward right in plain sight. The guards turned and it seemed as if they licked their lips which made me shiver in disgust. "Another hot lady for boss lets get her!" As soon as that was said Rena's aura became demonic. She broke into a infinite loop of sharp and fierce kicks hitting both guards, "Nature Force!" She shouted as her legs now glowed with mana flowing through them giving her extra power, "Low kick!" I winced, I heard bones breaking. The guards yelled in agony and she only sped up. "Slide Double Kick!" She slid under them and knocked them up, jumping in the air for an extra hit, "SHARP FALL!" She came down from her air time hitting the floor and stomping on them creating a stunning vibration. "VIOLENT! ATTACK!" That's when I felt sorry for them, Rena cart wheeled upwards bringing them high into the air and then crashing down like a meteor with drilling kicks, having to put a foot out and sliding on the ground finishing. The guards laid on the ground bleeding out and their bodies all out of place. I ran up to them putting a finger to their necks trying to find a pulse.

_**There wasn't one…**_

"Rena you killed them…" I said shocked, she let out a humph, she didn't care about it; honestly I didn't care about it either. "Well, they had it coming…Can't blame you. Let's move on. She nodded and walked on her hair extending out and swaying with her steps giving off a fierce power of commanding authority. "Miharu," Rena stopped for a second. "What happened to the others?" I looked behind me to catch a glimpse, they weren't there.

"They're not here…" I said almost ghostly, I paled, had the others got capture while we weren't looking. "Damn it!" Rena hissed and growled, her eyes becoming darker and sharper. "Miharu lets move! We don't have much time left!" I nodded and followed as Rena ran quickly through the cave, kicking any guard unconscious in her way, I stared agape at her power, I didn't even need to transform yet.

Rena kicked open doors and made sure everyone who saw us was knocked out so our attack would be one of surprise. We came along a weird looking stone wall at the supposed end of the cave. "We don't have time for this!" Rena jumped into the air and did a drilling kick into the wall, a large unnaturally formed chunk fell down revealing a large room filled with gold and treasures, I gazed around seeing women tied up, shaking and terrified. I saw Raven and Elsword Hanging in the air by a rope, and a tall beefy man pointing what seemed like a sword at that menacingly, he reeked of blood and an old smell of sweat, and something I didn't dare want even thought of in my mind.

I held an arm up defensively to cover my nose from the smell, Aisha was in the corner, bruised and it seemed she was knocked unconscious, Eve was lying on the floor shivering and frightened on the ground, some sort of bonding bracelet on her wrists, my stomach twisted in knots. I looked closer in to see Tenemi knocked out on the ground next to her, I grinded on my teeth. This disgusting bastard!

_**Shake shake…**_

"You sick twisted bastard!" Rena yelled out fiercely trying to shake her head of horrid thoughts, she walked up to him holding her bow out ready to pull and unleash a shot. The Bandit, Banthus, turned and let a sloppy grin show as he stared down at Rena fuming in red rage. Wind blew in the cave creating a eerie like feel to the environment, all was silent.

"You're a pretty one…I could have more fun with you than the others…" He drawled out sloppily, as if he was drunk, one of his eyes was covered by his hair but I could tell that his eye had indeed been cut out in the past, yet he still does something as petty as this for a living. "What the hell are you implying you monster?!" Rena shouted making Banthus wince, he laughed manically and stared down at her with dark evil eyes. "What I'm implying you stupid Elf is that you get on your knees for me." Rena seemed to stop as if a electrifying pulse of realization struck her mind, or of horror, she backed up, her attitude seemed changed, as if she was reliving an event from the past.

"Rena-sama! Rena-sama!" I ran to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her, she seemed to be in a trance or frozen in time, her eyes showed nothing but fear, not at Banthus but at something that wasn't even here, did something relatively similar to this happen to her? I shook her trying to snap her out of it but to no avail nothing seemed to work, but the one mistake I made during my action was completely stupid, _I turned my back to Banthus…_

He grabbed me by my ponytail and lifted me up into the air, he was inhumanely large and his hands were so big it could crush my skull. I began yelling at the pain, it felt like my hair was going to be ripped clean off my scalp! It was a burning and painful sensation and I wanted it to stop! I felt so weak…I couldn't defend myself…"You're a pretty one too…maybe I'll deal with you first…" He drawled out bringing his face in a 'to close for comfort' distance.

_Why….Why am I so defenseless? I may be strong, I may be brave, but I'm weak, I can't defend myself…WHY CAN'T I DEFEND MYSELF!_

A bright world appeared as I shouted that last thought, the same world as I did Kyarakuta Transformations in. I floated around staring at my glowing body, I didn't see Yamai…was I not going to transform with her? Then…who? I looked up and I saw a serious Power Character, wearing a leather black tube top with a leather jacket that ended at the elbows. The tube top revealed my stomach and I wore tight leather pants that hand a belt loop with another utility belt going across diagonally and a chain with a dagger hanging on the right. Long black leather boots with heels fitted around her legs and feet. A Large sniper rifle holstered firmly on her back that you could see past her back and her shoulder, The X-cross of two swords, the hilts showed from her back, her long Raven hair flowed down to the waist as her bangs puffed around her forehead nicely with a darker orange tint of the eyes.

"Miharu-Chan, I am Ryoushi the egg you transformed with originally, you have realized your flaw which has caused me to emerge, I am your 2nd Power character and I will fight along side of you. Good Luck, Miharu-Chan" Her soft voice faded as her egg with the Swords and sniper rifle appeared around her, the egg floated to me and I absorbed it, a ongoing transformation beginning, the area became a black and grayish bright dimension, my hair blew and grew, the same outfit Ryoushi had appeared on my body slowly appearing from bottom up. I grabbed my chain as it wrapped around my body loosely and my eyes flashed dangerously.

"_**Kyarakuta Transformation: Weapon Huntress!" **_ Banthus had dropped me from the bright light I had emitted during my transformation, he stared at me in disbelief as if I was some monster, I stared at him angrily and growling, I felt that my demonic powers were greatly weakened but I had a different type of magic now. Ryoushi mentioned that the weakness I found was my defense, so is that it?

"You little bitch! You think changing yourself is going to stop me?! I'll have you begging for mercy in a minute!" He raised his sword and stared down at me with nothing but lust, I grin sadistically, he swung he sword down and with lightening speed I was behind him floating momentarily in the air. "What the hell?!" He shouted confused in a gruff voice. I just smiled, rather darkly.

"I won't stand for someone who takes advantage and rapes women and steals! Let alone try to do the same to my dear friends! **EX-EQUIP HELL'S ARMOR!" **I went into a different dimension, a darker one and my whole body glowed an entire bright white as I unlocked a embedded code within my heart that allowed a Hellish defense armor appear on my body. Black large shoulder blades appeared on me as a V cut armor piece formed on my chest, I arched my back as Hell devil wings formed that were armor enhanced, pieces of armor formed onto my arms and hands as a Armored skirt appeared on my waste, black armored boots that came up to the thighs formed on my legs and a Large sword appeared in my hand, One of the swords on my back.

"Humph, you trying to turn me on slut?!" Banthus charged at me and I dived down from my place in the air, our swords clashed, I was fast but he was beginning to gain the upper hand with the heavy attack blows he had given on my sword, Sweat beaded my head, and my hair, which was now put up into Two ponytails just like Aisha's Void Princess Transformation except longer and didn't arch as much as now begging to come down from the sweat often getting into my face.

"I told you! Now give up and surrender to me!" Banthus shouted, I growled did he think I would surrender to trash like him? Despicable swine I would never! "The Hell I will! I'd rather die! "I hissed as he delivered another heavy blow. I guarded but I fell back and smacked into a wall from the impact. I lifted myself up slowly, my vision hazy. I could see Banthus approaching me slowly with a sick smile on his face that made my stomach lurch.

"_MIHARU-CHAN! GET UP!" _Ryoushi shouted from my heart, I stood up and staggered slightly trying to regain my balance, I used my sword to stay still, still trying to calm down the dizziness and shaking of my vision. _"Miharu-Chan! Your sword! Phantom! It has a dormant power other than sword fighting! Unlock it!" _Dormant power? My sword's name is Phantom and it has a power? My vision became clear and I could see Banthus almost in front of me, I growled more and I could feel the violence searing through me.

Just then, my Black sword, Phantom glowed bright and caused Banthus to cover his eyes for a defense and back away slowly, I grinned, I looked down and I felt a handle form around my hand, once it was finished, I was staring at a black and white rimmed Chainsaw That had specific designs resembling Phantom, it was a large and long chainsaw. _Whoa…A Chainsaw…so this is the power of Hell's Armor and Phantom huh?_

"W-What…What is that?" Banthus shouted in disbelief and I rolled my eyes. Grabbing the now Chainsaw Phantom from the ground and revving it up pointing it at Banthus in a downwards position. "Seriously…What the hell is wrong with you!? Are you all talk?!" I drove the chainsaw into the ground as it revved violent and ran towards him fast as he backed up in panic. I launched up into several flips and did back spin and stuck the Chainsaw at the crook of his neck keeping my body floating in air, he screamed in agony as I began slowly slicing his neck apart and his spinal cord began arching out of the back, blood gushed out onto my Chainsaw blade and I concentrated slowly on finishing the job, blood splattered onto me several times but I ignored it. Finally I cut all the way through his thick large neck and his head went flying off of his head, the blood that spilled on my chainsaw absorbed inside of it and taking the blood off of my body, it glowed red and I could feel the power of it increase.

I stared down at Banthus now dead body, his decapitated head rolling still on the ground and blood spewed from the removal area. _This is a extremely violent form Miharu; don't be afraid of it okay. Good job, you rid the world of a bad evil and these Women won't suffer anymore. _Ryoushi spoke solemnly from my heart, I looked sad, my mind rushing thoughts. "Physically Ryoushi… Banthus still sexually harassed them and that won't be erased…Mentally suffering I believe is extremely worse, it haunts you, scars will heal, memories will not." I closed my eyes as I felt hot tears begin to roll down my cheeks remembering my horrid home.

_You are right, we will have to work harder, Miharu-Chan. _Ryoushi came out of me and I reverted back to my usual self, she stared at me with her dark orange orbs and I stared back with my bright ones. Rena began climbing off of the ground and holding her head, she stared at me and Ryoushi and her expression seemed saddened. "Miharu…you protected me, everyone, didn't you?" Rena slowly turned to the dead body of Banthus, not surprised since she smelled the blood beforehand. I nodded and she stood up holding her arm shamefully.

"Miharu…my sincere apologies for freezing up in the heat of battle, please forgive me!" She bowed and I could hear silent sobs coming from her, I held my arm and winced as a little blood appeared on my hand, I pressed my arm harder onto the wound to slow the release of it. I walked toward her and placed my other hand on her shoulder, she looked up surprised at me and I smiled softly. "Rena, you're the leader, we're supposed to protect you right? I know it was something that rushed into your mind which caused such a thing to happen. So don't worry about it," my grip on her shoulder tightened and my expression darkened in sadness. "Because I know how it feels," I let my arm fall off her shoulder and she stared at me intently. She nodded.

"_Come on, let's get the others up and get out of here."…_

"Yo! Nice to meet ya Ryoushi! I'm Naito!" Naito held his arm out for a handshake and Ryoushi shook it firmly, he smiled brightly and Ryoushi let out a small smile. It had been a good Five to Six hours since we returned with everyone and got back to the Inn; everyone else had woken up and got bandaged up. Apparently the Power Characters were knocked out too but Banthus's minions back at the cave. Rena went to her room to think, I didn't bother her though she wanted to be alone at the time being, and I knew how that felt, though Leafa was being awfully quiet. She must've been worried about Rena.

"Everyone is lively huh?" Raven walked over to me and sat down, I nodded and stared at the now 8 Power characters sitting around and celebrating the appearance of Ryoushi. "Ryoushi…your new Power Character, she's an interesting one too, quite violent." I raised an eyebrow, how would Raven know of Ryoushi's violent nature? "How do you-"

"I awoke during you and Banthus's fight and saw the violent way you decapitated him." He gave a brief explanation and smirk down at me. "You seem kind of sadistic Miharu." I pouted and huffed. "I am not! That wasn't me it was Ryoushi's personality seeping into me! Honest!" I pleaded for defensive and Raven sighed. I let out a irritated one and he laughed.

"You know…Kyoki…He's a good Power character but he's destructive, nothing but rage guides him and its dangerous and Reckless, I wish I could have a calm and more self-controlled one, more like Ayumi, extremely skilled and silent." He took a deep breath and sighed, staring at the ground. "I don't want to acciendently hurt any of you if I'm in a Kyarakuta Transformation with Kyoki…" I nodded and stared shocked at this explanation.

"That's what I'm lacking! Self control!" Raven shouted in Realization.

**Shake Shake...Wiggle Wiggle…**

* * *

**Miharu: If you don't know what that last statement its what happens when a Power Character is going to be booooorn~**

**Rena: So's Raven 2nd characteris going to be born next?**

**Miharu: Yep Yep! and Ryoushi is born!**

**Aisha: It sounds a tad bit like a boys name**

**Miharu: I know but you can say it like a girls name.**

**Ryoushi: I like my name.**

**Miharu: Yay!**

**Eve: Weapon Huntress is truly violent. Her first appearance wasn't that strong.**

**Miharu: Power characters are stronger than their egg form, once they're born then the power of their Transformation enhances.**

**Everyone else: Ooooooh makes sense.**

**Miharu: I wonder what Ara's classes are gonna be...OH SPEAKING OF WHICH!**

**Aisha: What?**

**Miharu: THIS IS SO FUCKING BOOTLEG! HER BROTHER IS RAN! THAT'S RIGHT BOOT LEG GAYIN' IT UP HALLS OF WATER RAN!**

***REACTION SHOT***

**Everyone else: WHAAAAAAAAT?!**


End file.
